Por Hacerles Promesas A Las Babosas
by LucyShane943LS
Summary: Eli Shane le a prometido a su arsenal declararse le a Trixie en San Valentin y un Shane siempre cumple sus promesas
1. Chapter 1

(solo dire que era muy temprano en bajoterra no describo muy bien los principios de fics) Toda la banda de shane estaba durmiendo.

En la habitación de cierto shane...

Burpy saltaba sin parar sobre el pecho del shane esperando a que este despertara, pero resultaba ser inútil. Cansado de intentar lo mismo, se fue al brazo del shane y prendió fuego.

AUCH!-grito el shane adolorido por su quemadura-Burpy! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo un poco enojado.

Burpy se dirigió a un calendario que tenia el shane y apunto a una fecha.

14 de febrero ¿que hay con eso?- pregunto un poco confundido-oh no... el tiempo pasa volando. ¿Tengo que cumplir mi promesa verdad?-pregunto el shane a la infierno, esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

Flash Back

Eli esta en su habitación con su arsenal.

Aun no se como declararme le-dijo el ojiazul un poco desanimado.

Burpy al ser la única babosa que sabia de el día de San Valentin. Se dirigió a un calendario pequeño que tenia y se lo llevo al ojiazul para que lo mirara. Burpy apunto un día, al tener los brazos pequeños se podía distinguir a donde estaba señalando.

Que pasa con el 14 de febrero-pregunto a la pequeña infierno. Esta solo hizo un pequeño corazón con sus brazos y apunto a una foto en donde estaban Eli y Trixie.-Claro! como pude olvidar el dia de san valentin-al parecer ya tenia la fecha para decirle sus sentimientos a la ojiverde.

Les prometo que ese día me declarare, y un shane siempre cumple sus promesas-dijo el ojiazul

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Eli iba bajando las escaleras-Increible Eli, esto te pasa por hacerles promesas a las babosas-sin darse cuenta tropezó con un sillón individual y quedo tirado en el suelo.

Creo que hoy no es mi día-se dijo a si mismo el peliazul

Que ta pasa amigo?-Pregunto kord al vera su amigo tendido en el suelo.-¿Por que estas en el piso?-dijo un poco preocupado.

Pues venia pensando en algo-dijo el peliazul mientras se levantaba.

En algo, o en alguien-pregunto con picaria.

E-en a-al-algo-dijo el peliazul tartamudeando.

y que es ese algo?-pregunto el troll, aunque ya sabia ese "algo" al menos eso pensaba.

Mañana-dijo cabizbajo

Y que es mañana?-pregunto el troll pues no sabia nada de san valentin.

Es-no pudo terminar pues sintió un olor terrible-Pronto fue quien cocino, verdad?-pregunto un poco asqueado.

Por desgracia si-dijo el troll.

Mis queridos amigos, pronto se ha tomado la molestia de prepararles esta deliciosa receta-dijo el topoide.

Pues no se hubiera tomado esa molestia "su alteza"-dijo el troll aguantándose la risa.

De que se ríen?-una voz femenina fue quien dijo eso.

De este topoide y sus alagos a si mismo-dijo kord serio, señalando al topoide.

Bien...quiero avisarles que me tengo que ir todo el día y no regresare hasta en la noche-dijo la pelirroja dirijiendose a la puerta.

Trix, cuídate-dijo el peliazul

Lo are-dijo la pelirroja y se fue.

Cuando le dirás que sea tu novia?-le dijo kord a Eli en el oído.

KORD!-dijo un poco incomodo con ese tema.-aunque justo estaba asi porque me le quiero declarar mañana-dijo el ojiazul

LO SABIA!-dijo el troll-y como piensas declarar tele?-pregunto confundido

Pues...-el shane le explico su plan a kord y a pronto pues este llego cuando le diría su plan a kord y no le quedo de otra que decirle también. Ademas, aunque no lo crean, su ayuda seria útil.

* * *

Unas horas después...

Y? ¿como van?-pregunto el shane entrando a la cocina y solo viendo un gran desastre.-Creo que no va bien-dijo.

Perdón Eli, pero yo soy mecánico-dijo kord

Y yo un rastreador-dijo Pronto.

NO REPOSTEROS!-dijeron ambos al unisono (esta escena se me ocurrió gracias a mi hermana, quería que hiciera pastelillos y yo le grite que soy escritora en fanfiction, no repostera. Bueno volvamos al desastre)

Perdón, yo tampoco soy repostero-dijo tratando de calmarlos.

Pero tu no estas haciendo nada-dijo Pronto.

Pronto tiene razón, no estas ayudándonos en nada, al menos en la cocina-dijo kord.

Estoy haciendo las letras que cargaran las babosas-dijo el shane.

Que tiene eso de difícil?-pregunto kord

Bueno, entonces que Pronto valla a cortar las letras y se rebane un dedo-dijo Eli

Ok, tu haces las letras-respondió el troll, pues si el topoide agarraba unas tijeras, no saldría entero de esta.

* * *

Terminaron todo, guardaron las cosas y limpiaron el desastre justo a tiempo, pues justo en eso llego Trixie.

Hola chicos-saludo la pelirroja.

Hola Trixie-dijeron los tres al unisono

Después de un rato todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar pues este había sido un largo día, al menos para los chicos.

* * *

Esta corto, tengan en cuenta que lo hice improvisado y lo escribí a la carrera

Bueno, gracias por los 20 likes en mi pagina AngelithShane349


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! al fin actualizo esto. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

El Shane se levanto muy temprano (6:00 am -.-). Pues sabia que Trixie se levantaba temprano.

Listos chicos?-Pregunto el ojiazul a su arsenal. Estas asintieron.-Burpy. Si ella me rechaza. Sera tu culpa-Advirtió el Shane. Burpy solo deseaba que Trixie dijera "si" porque de lo contrario. Le iría mal.

El Shane entro y rápidamente dejo los pastelillos y luego salio. La Sting se encontraba dormida, pero poco a poco fue despertando. Al abrir los ojos por completo, lo primero que captaron esos ojos color esmeralda, fueron unos pastelillos que se veían muy apetitosos, pero no se había percatado de que estos decían "TE AMO" hasta poco después. En eso salio todo el arsenal del joven Shane de quien sabe donde. Estas se subieron a la cama de Trixie y se formaron en las posiciones ya acordadas y levantaron los cartelitos, dejando ver un "¿Quieres ser mi novia?".

Eli entro y se sento junto a Trixie.-¿Y bien? ¿que dices?

Eli, esto es muy tierno de tu parte... pero no-fueron las únicas palabra de la Sting.

* * *

**Lo se es supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer cortito pero tengan en cuenta dos cosas. La primera: Quería acabar esto de una buena vez. Y la segunda: esto se me ocurrió mientras presentaba la prueba de mate -.-**

**Por cierto quiero anunciar que si mi pagina "AngelithShane349" llega a los 50 likes subire un crossover de bajoterra y #$%&/ bueno, en la pagina dice de que.**

**Casi lo olvido, ya tengo mi propia frase. Muy tonta, pero la tengo.**

**Les manda una quemadura de infierno su querida escritora AngelithShane349 :D**


End file.
